


Solinh One Shots

by sophies_earbuds



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, IT'S GAY, It's all fluff, Short Ficlet, Sophie Foster - Freeform, keeper of the lost cities - Freeform, kotlc - Freeform, linh song - Freeform, shannon messenger, solinh, very sweet girlfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophies_earbuds/pseuds/sophies_earbuds
Summary: Hello! This is my new Solinh one shot series, because I kinda just got tired of wattpad. Enjoy all of the beautiful gayness of our favourite girls!





	Solinh One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know this isn't what my audience is used to - I write a lot of kpop fanfics. But, before all of the kpop, I started out writing fanfiction when I was twelve, right after I read the first three books in the Keeper of the Lost Cities series. 
> 
> I began writing because I realised that I could have the freedom to make anything happen. I could make my favourite ships canon in my writing, I could play out my favourite plot, instead of waiting for the next book. There were so many fanfics I read before I started writing. Multiple on Wattpad, and a few that I just found the links for whilst perusing the internet. I read some pretty obscure ones, a few human au's, probably a few mafia au's that I didn't know were mafia au's at the time because, again, I was twelve years old. 
> 
> Starting out, I was a major Sokeefe shipper. I've always written Sokeefe fanfiction. I actually started out with a Sokeefe fic on Wattpad (it sucks, don't go looking for it), and have since been updating a one shot series for the shorter works I've written. It's really amazing, how just in those two series', I can see how much I've grown as a writer. All of my stages of writing are documented right there, on that website. But lately, I've joined a new group of shippers: the Solinh shippers. I feel that I fit in more in this group, seeing as they're all older, more mature, and, well, mostly all of them are gay, like me. It's a little home, a family, that I've been accepted into. A subgroup among our currently hectic fandom. 
> 
> Very recently, I've gotten back into the Keeper of the Lost Cities fandom. I will tell you that it's been a pain in my ass, because most of the readers of this series are younger, as the age recommendation for this book is 8-12. But it's fun, because these people I've met are so full of wonder and fantasy, just like I was when I was their age. I'm just about sixteen now, and going on the seventh book of this series. It's been quite a journey. 
> 
> Anyway, If you decided to read this little autobio, then thank you. It means a lot that you care about my intentions and my reasonings and my background. 
> 
> If you're one of my kpop readers, then I'm going to encourage you to read this book series. Keeper of the Lost Cities has changed my life. It started my career as a writer, and it helped me evolve into the person I am now. Plus, it's just an entertaining read, especially with all of the mystery and the conspiracy and rebellion and action (not to mention the ships) that just keep you tied in. Once you start, you can't stop. 
> 
> Now, without further adieu, here is the one shot.

Sophie wasn’t sick.

Maybe she had a cough and a sneeze, and maybe her mom said that her forehead was warm, and there was a small chance that she was always either freezing with the chills or so hot that she was sweating and felt like she was suffocating, but she was not sick. She wasn’t sick until she said she was. 

Couldn’t elves have come up with some sort of crazy elixir that would cure the flu? Because there she was, laying on her bed, head fading in and out of consciousness, feeling a headache that reminded her of those she felt whilst living with humans, and nothing she took could help with it. This is what she got for going to a human city with Linh? 

So, maybe she was sick. But knowing it only seemed to make her feel worse. 

She was just about to drift back into sleep when her imparter flashed blue with a message from Linh, telling her that she was on her way over, despite Sophie’s many objections and worries, telling Linh over and over that she was contagious, and she didn’t want to render the beautiful girl bedridden. 

There was no use in trying to convince her not to come, because no matter what, she was going to come anyway, and Sophie was going to enjoy it thoroughly, because she always loved to see Linh. 

When it came to Linh, Sophie could pretty much see herself dropping everything in a heartbeat to be at her side. It was almost dangerous, how much she loved the girl. Being in the Black Swan, her world repairing itself from the battle with the Neverseen, Linh was a silver lining. Two years before, Sophie was scared to even form a friendship with her, scared that she’d become too attached in a world where being attached to anything could lead to danger and destruction. Suddenly, she was in a situation where anything and anyone she cared about was used against her. Too many fatalities, even if most of them were healed, there were still some lost. She couldn’t have put Linh in that kind of danger, for she loved her too much. 

After the war, which was mostly dormant and under the radar until the attack that finally sparked a battle, Sophie decided that she was going to confess to Linh. She’d almost lost everything, everyone. She wasn’t going to lose Linh without her knowing that Sophie loved her. She kinda went through a “now or never” phase after all of the trauma, wanting to make sure she got everything right, wanting to set her life on the right track, in case something like that were to ever happen again. The only good things that came out of the war were the newfound peace in the Lost Cities, the newly instated Human Assistance Program part Two, and Sophie’s relationship with Linh. 

Soon enough, Sophie and Linh went from barely friends to dating in a matter of days. Going on dates, just to see how things went, and then starting to spend more time together outside of school, at Havenfield, or sometimes just walking around busy cities, watching all of the gnomes repair buildings and seeing the restored peace in the making. They even paid visits to their statue, of them and Keefe saving Atlantis. Sometimes they’d get people walking up to them, thanking them for everything they did within the Black Swan, even wanting autographs. If there was anything close to a celebrity in the Lost Cities, Sophie was pretty sure anyone in the Black Swan counted as one of them. 

Two years later, Sophie was in Level Six, and Linh was in Level Seven, in the Gold Elite tower. They were going stronger than ever. Grady and Edaline had been worried about what would happen when Linh went into the Elite Levels, telling Sophie about how hard it was for Jolie when she had to go without Brant. Edaline was worried that it would cause a rift, or that history would repeat itself somehow. But Sophie reassured her that it would work. And it did. 

They wrote back and forth all the time, practically everyday, after Sophie told Linh that humans found the tradition of writing things out to be much more romantic than sending digital messages back and forth. It was more personal for them, to have written letters they could keep and look back on in years to come. To read words that had been thought out, to familiarise them on their lips, and to be just between them. 

When the pretty girl finally showed up at Sophie’s doorway, a sweet smile on her face and a bag hanging at her hip from her shoulder strap, some of the fog cleared out of Sophie’s head, dulling her headache and letting her see a little more clearly. Linh was wearing a yellow hoodie, one that Sophie had bought her during their recent trip to South Korea, black leggings, and her hair was twisted up into two buns on either side of her head, revealing only the silver tips, making them look like bear ears. 

After Linh’s hair had grown out to be almost down to her thighs, she figured that she had to cut it, just as her brother did when he realised how long his hair had grown out. It was an emotional process for them, one that Sophie was by their sides for, being a support for them as they had their silver dipped hair cut. But afterward, Sophie decided to take them to a human hair salon, where they could decide if they wanted to get their hair dyed silver, explaining that it may not be the real silver of their past registry pendants, but it still symbolised what they went through. It was also comforting to them knowing that it would piss their parents off beyond belief. 

“There’s my sick girl, how are you doing?” Linh asked with a small pout, walking over and sitting down on the edge of Sophie’s bed, resting a hand to her forehead and going completely overprotective-girlfriend on her. Sophie laughed, taking Linh’s hand away from her head and holding on loosely, their hands coming to rest on Sophie’s thigh over the comforter. 

“I’m fine, babe. My parents have been fussing over me twenty-four-seven, every few hours a glass of water and a bowl of something mushy will pop up on a food tray on my bed,” Sophie told her, not realising how hoarse her voice was. When she thought about it, her throat was feeling so scratchy that it hurt to even speak. She reached over to the untouched glass of water next to her bed, taking a long sip, shivering when the liquid hit her stomach. She was going through a moment of the chills, which only meant she was going to overheat again soon. 

“Perhaps it’s because you should try eating something,” Linh suggested with a half smile, looking amused. She reached her other hand up to wipe the mess of sweaty blonde hair out of Sophie’s face, revealing red flushed cheeks, a raw, red nose, and tired looking brown eyes. She was wearing an oversized grey hoodie and sweatpants, not really wanting to fuss with anything elvin that day. When Sophie was sick, she wanted to be as lazy as possible. She was sure she looked like something the cat dragged in, but she was feeling too sick to care. 

“Feed a cold, starve a fever,” Sophie mumbled, a small smile playing at her chapped lips. “My human mom always said that when I had the flu, and then she’d give me ginger ale and Saltines, turning on a movie to distract me from any of the sickness I felt. Sometimes it would actually work,” she finished, remembering the image of her human mother, calling into work and telling the person on the other line that her daughter was sick, and she had to make sure she was okay, before coming to Sophie’s bedroom and laying in her bed with her, making what would be a sad, sick day into something a little more enjoyable, adding splashes of happiness into the day, reminding her that whatever work she missed, she could make up in a matter of minutes, thanks to her newfound “academic gifts.” 

“Well, I don’t know what ginger ale and Saltines are, but we can definitely watch a movie if you want. I’ve brought supplies,” Linh said, reaching into her bag and pulling out what looked like a bulky laptop, and a few old looking DVD cases, with movies that had definitely been released before Sophie was even born. She laughed when she saw one of the movies, a pink cover with three girls standing on it, looking just like the popular girls Sophie remembered seeing on older TV shows. 

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Sophie asked with a sweet smile, moving over to allow room for Linh to crawl in. She pulled the covers over both of them, resting her head against Linh’s shoulder and wrapping an arm around her waist, holding on like she never wanted to let go. Linh’s arm wrapped around Sophie’s shoulders, playing with the ends of her long strands of hair. 

“Yes, but I’d like to hear it again,” Linh said, making Sophie laugh. If there was anything Sophie loved most in the world, it was her amazing, beautiful, talented girlfriend who did anything for her. 

“I love you,” Sophie whispered, getting comfortable as Linh set up the cliche looking movie, pulling out more things from her bag. There were multiple colouring books, and a thermos of something that steamed when Linh opened it, offering it to Sophie.

“It’s tea, no sedatives,” Linh assured her, handing the thermos to Sophie, who was just dying to drink something that would soothe her throat and help her chills. She couldn’t help but shiver again when a wave of coldness weaved through her body, making Linh pout at her expense. 

“You really have it bad, don’t you? Have you seen Elwin?” Linh asked, checking her forehead again. After quite a long sip of the tea that tasted like lemon and lushberries, burning her sore throat as it went down, she shook her head, allowing her eyes to close as she buried her face in the crook between Linh’s shoulder and neck. 

“I don’t need to see Elwin, I know the symptoms of the flu. These things just have to be waited out,” Sophie mumbled, feeling the first wave of heat rush through, making it almost unbearable to be under the blankets. She started kicking at them, wanting them off, and failing at moving them away before Linh started helping, flashing a sweet grin when Sophie stopped trying altogether. 

“You sound so human sometimes, it’s cute,” Linh said, laughing when Sophie began kicking at her feet. 

“Sometimes there’s just some beliefs I can’t shake out of my brain,” she explained, “like how light travel scientifically shouldn’t be possible, I just accept that it is.”

“Even when you’re sick, your brain is working too hard. Today is officially a relax day, and we are going to watch this movie, cuddle, and hope that you start to feel better after you get some rest,” Linh said, pressing play on the movie. Without protest, Sophie went quiet, allowing herself the opportunity to be close to her girlfriend, closing her eyes and breathing in the refreshing saltwater scent through a stuffy nose, tangling their legs together and pulling Linh closer than was even possible. 

“I hope you don’t get sick from this,” she mumbled against Linh’s neck, feeling fairly affectionate for a sick girl. 

“Even if I do, I know you’ll be right by my side, like I’m doing for you,” Linh said softly, drawing water droplets from the air and condensing them into a small rectangle, warping and rippling with each movement as she lowered it down onto Sophie’s forehead, soothing some of the unbearable burning Sophie had previously felt. 

“Your ability will never not amaze me,” Sophie told her through a tired haze, her eyes starting to droop, feeling comforted by Linh’s presence. Before she could hear Linh’s response, the force of her fever started pulling her into a sick, delirious sleep, one that had her blinking in and out of consciousness, not really knowing how much time was passing. 

When she finally woke up again, the first thing she felt was Linh’s hand playing with her hair, and soon after, the chilling bite of the cold air. Without opening her eyes, she tried to grab onto the blanket, not really knowing where it was, and failing before Linh reached over and took it for her, pulling it up to her chin. Her skin burned as the chilly air was trapped outside of the blanket, her nerves starting to get used to the warmth underneath. 

She stretched, feeling like she’d been sleeping in the fetal position and her bones and muscles were all contorted in the wrong ways. For all she knew, maybe she had been. Burying her face in Linh’s neck, she started to feel the first stabs of pain in her forehead, right between her eyes, signifying that she was still a sick, bed-bound patient. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Linh asked in a hushed whisper, seemingly knowing that Sophie just couldn’t stand any loud noises at the moment. Even Iggy’s snores sounded quieter on her pillow, and he flitted onto her chest at the first sign of discomfort, somehow pouting at her like he could feel her pain. She scratched his head with her finger, grateful for an amazing pet. 

“I think, somehow, I’m worse,” she grumbled, her voice even hoarser than before. Linh scrambled to grab the thermos of tea that was sitting on the table next to the bed, unscrewing the top and handing it to Sophie to drink. She sat up a small amount, feeling the pressure in her head as she sipped on the still warm tea, burning her dry throat even more than it did before. 

“Maybe you should see Elwin? He might have an elixir for the headache,” Linh suggested, helping Sophie sit up, placing a hand on her forehead and frowning when she pulled away. 

“I think that might be best, but I’m not changing,” Sophie mumbled, starting to get out of bed as Linh stood up, already starting for the door, probably to go tell her parents what was happening. 

“You don’t have to, he’ll probably come over here anyway, just stay in bed, babe,” Linh said, brushing Sophie’s sweaty hair out of her face, placing a kiss to her forehead. Sophie nodded slowly, dazy, and leaned her head back onto the pillow, watching as Linh went out the door. She wasn’t tired anymore, but that didn’t stop her eyes from closing. Maybe her brain was just too exhausted to keep her eyes open. 

When Linh returned, Edaline and Grady were following close behind, looks of pity and sorriness painting their faces as Linh sat back down on the bed next to Sophie, wrapping an arm around her and cradling her head close to her chest. Sophie had to admit, it was making her head throb less. 

“This is why we call the physician as soon as something is wrong,” Elwin said, walking in through the door soon after, a small smile on his face. “At least you’re not dying this time,” he chuckled quietly, placing his medical bag on Sophie’s bed. The comment reluctantly pulled a small smile onto Sophie’s face. 

“I’ve had the flu before, my immune system just can’t handle human air anymore, I guess,” Sophie said, her voice sounding gruffy, and definitely was impacted by her stuffy nose. Her trip with Linh to South Korea days before had definitely been the cause of her sickness, but she just couldn’t pass up a chance to visit the large city she’d only seen in pictures, because if she wasn’t going to be able to use light to travel anywhere she wanted, was she really even living her life right? 

“You’ve been breathing purified elvin air for four and a half years, I can see how a night in a crowded human city is traumatising for your cells,” Elwin agreed. “You may have even caught this from a passing pedestrian. You never know who’s carrying a virus, most humans can’t tell themselves until the physical symptoms show themselves,” he explained, putting on his glasses and snapping his fingers. Sophie remembered to close her eyes beforehand, knowing that the light was only going to irritate her headache. She listened to Linh’s heartbeat, letting it calm her, as she waited for Elwin’s results. 

“Well, your cells look exhausted, and you definitely have a virus. There’s a few elixirs you can take for it,” he said finally, rummaging through his bag and pulling out a few neon coloured corked vials. Sophie took each one, wincing as one burned her throat even more than the tea did, and another zinged on her tongue, but somehow instantaneously feeling the fog in her head clear out, alleviating some of the pressure and making her head feel less heavy on her shoulders. 

“Thank you. Sorry to call you over here like this,” Sophie mumbled, leaning her head back down on Linh’s shoulder, closing her eyes and breathing in the saltwater scent again. 

“Never apologise for calling me if something is wrong, it’s my job. I’d come day or night for my star patient,” Elwin stated. Sophie smiled, the warmth in her chest beginning to flare as she realised how loved she was by the people around her. 

“Thanks,” she mumbled out again, burying her face closer into Linh’s neck, getting sleepy again. 

“We’ll be downstairs if you need us, alright? Linh, you’re more than welcome to stay the night if you’d like,” Edaline said sweetly. There was a sound of protest, the noise clearly coming from Grady. Normally, her parents wouldn’t let Linh spend the night, seeing as they were in a very serious relationship, and Grady didn’t really know how to give the girl talk to his daughter. It didn’t stop him from being overprotective, however, always asking follow up questions that were oddly specific, and completely off from what Sophie and Linh actually did. It was mostly just a lot of cuddling and kissing and talking and hand holding. They’d yet to cross the line to third base. 

In fact, when Sophie told her parents that she and Linh were in a relationship, Grady’s reaction was fairly close to ‘at least now we won’t have to worry about you getting pregnant,’ to which he received a light slap on the arm from Edaline. Sophie didn’t know if she should explain to him that she still liked boys, she just had a very specific liking for the girl with silver-tipped hair. 

Edaline was probably only letting Linh stay over because Sophie was very obviously not in any state for snogging, and they actually would be sleeping most of the time. The only time they were usually allowed a sleepover was if everyone else in their group of friends was joining them, which Sophie thought was a fair rule. She was only sixteen, but if everything went right, she hoped they wouldn’t have to spend so much time away from each other after school ended. 

“Thanks, I think Sophie needs someone tonight,” Linh said, her voice taking on a high, sweet register, one that always gave Sophie’s heart flutters, and sent a smile to her face. She was already almost asleep, and fighting to stay awake until her parents left the room so she could get a few words in to Linh before she really drifted off for the night. 

“I think so too. Goodnight, girls,” Edaline said, sounding farther away. Sophie opened her eyes for a second, and saw Edaline smile and roll her eyes as she tried to get Grady to leave the room, probably to go convince him that letting Linh stay over wasn’t a bad idea. Once she saw the door close, Sophie placed a soft, slow kiss to Linh’s neck, drawing giggles out of her mouth as she was finally letting herself start to drift off. 

“Get some sleep, babe, I’ll be here in the morning. I love you,” Linh whispered gently. Sophie planted another small kiss, and got situated and comfortable for sleep as she found Linh’s hand, holding on delicately, cautious as to not spark Linh’s ability too much with her enhancing. 

“Love you, too,” Sophie told her quietly. The last thing she remembered was a slow kiss on her forehead, and a light squeeze to her fingers before she was out for the night.


End file.
